Draco Malfoy's Imaginary Friend
by Purple Ray305
Summary: When he was a kid Draco had had an imaginary friend called drop dead fred. Only Draco could see him but he was more real than anyone else thought. Draco promised he'd never become a deatheater just before his father trapped Drop dead fred. Now Fred has returned and trys to get Draco to quit being a deatheater. Fred pulls loads of Jokes on Draco but is then confronted with his past
1. Prologue

Prologue

A 7 year old Draco Malfoy laughed evilly as his Imaginary Friend, Drop Dead Fred, Dropped a water bomb on his father. He knew he would get the blame but it was so funny to watch that right now, Draco didn't really care. "That was funny wasn't it Dragon?" Fred asked grinning. "Yea t'was!" Laughed Draco.

"Draky Dragon, Draky Dragon!" Fred teased.

"Cut it out Fred!" Draco tried to sound cross but he couldn't help laughing. "Now promise me something Dragon!" Fred said seriously.

"What?" Draco asked.

"Never be like them, never be a wretched DeathEater!" Fred Said and Draco agreed straight away. Fred shrunk down to fit into Draco's ring box and he climbed in.

Draco got into so much trouble. "It wasn't me it was Drop Dead Fred!" Cried Draco.

"I've had enough of this Drop Dead Fred character, Where is he?" Lucius snapped, Draco looked at his box and Lucius took it and cursed to stay together. "Ever touch this again Draco and I'm going to burn it!" He snapped, while watching his son cry. "Don't cry you childish boy! Crucio!" Draco cried in pain.

**10 years later**

"Don't you understand? I have to kill you or he's gonna kill me!" Draco squeaked. He was still holding his dark mark out for Dumbledore to see. He was a deatheater but he wasn't that was what he wanted so he was kind of glad when Snape killed Dumbledore and not him!

A/N: Sorry written in like 10 mins little cheesy


	2. I didn't kill Dumbledore

**I OWN NOTHING!** Chapter 1

"Crucio!" Draco shook as the pain rushed through him. "How dare you not kill Dumbledore! Crucio!" Draco lay on the floor listening to his father. " Crucio!"

"Please father…" Draco tried to speak but the words wouldn't come. "You are a disappointment to this family Draco, go to your room!" He snapped, Draco got up and went to his room.

Draco sat in the middle of his bed. His clothes were ripped so he decided to get knew ones from his cupboard. He reached in but he felt a sudden pull and he fell into the cupboard, "Crap," Draco swore. He saw a ring box, it was shaking. He took it in his hands and tried to open it. It was stuck fast. Draco grabbed some clothes and getting dressed sat on his bed and waited. They were having a meeting tonight. When he heard his name being called he put the ring box on his bedside cabinet and went down stairs to the horrors that awaited him.

Snape rushed in. Draco watched as he stared at there prisoner. "Ah Severos I was beginning to worry, come we saved you a seat!" Voldemort smirked. Did he really care for anyone. Draco had over heard Potter talking about how many deatheaters would die just to keep Voldemort happy. Let's just say a lot of deatheaters would die. "You bring news I trust?" Voldemort asked. Well it was sort of more like a statement. Draco hadn't even realised that Snape had sat down. "It'll happen Saturday next at nightfall…" Snape ratted out just like he had be trade Dumbledore. "I have heard differently, my lord!" Whoever this guy is, he's an idiot. If Draco had learned two things from living with his father it would be one: His father does not like Draco snooping around and two: Never spoke in less spoken to. And His father hates sherbet. "Dawnish the Aurer let slip that the Potter boy would not be moved until the very eve of his seventeenth birthday!" The man or soon to be dead man said when Voldemort didn't stop him. "This is a false trail. The Aurer compartment no longer plays any part in the protection of Harry Potter, those closed to him believe we have infiltrated the ministry…" Snape said.

"well they've got one thing right then," another man said. Everyone except Draco laughed. Draco sort of went of into his own mind for the next bit of the meeting. Potter is hiding, just hiding we've killed al those people who are precious to him minus Weasley and family and Granger and family. And all he does is hide, pathetic. "I require your wand," Voldemort brought him back, he was talking to his father. His father gave Voldemort his wand, _now he can't torture me_ thought Draco. His father went on to describe the wand and Voldemort broke of the snake thing on the bottom and threw it on the table. Then he pulled the prisoner forward, "For those of you who do not know we are joined today by the teacher of muggle studies at Hogwarts…" Everyone except Draco laughed again. "It was her belief that muggles, aren't so different from us she, if she had her way, would have us, mate with them!" Voldemort continued and everyone except Draco made disgusted sounds. "Severous Please, we're friends," The lady said. Snape just stared at her.

"Avada Kadavra!" Voldemort said and the lady dropped dead. Everyone jumped back on their seats and Draco fell out of hs, getting up and sitting down quickly making sure no one had noticed but he could not hide the look of fear and disagreement on his face, luckily no one noticed. "Nagini, Dinner," Voldemort said and the snake slithered along the table making everyone hide their hands and the snake leapt on the lady and started to eat her.

When, finally all the deatheaters had left. Draco awaited his dinner with the rest of is family. His aunt Bella was staying with them as Voldemort was taking over the manor. Terra the house elf got their dinners straight on time. Leaving them to eat in silence. Sweet, sweet silence "That was a great meeting don't you think?" Of course Draco's aunt Bella had to interrupt a perfect silence. "Yes Bella," Answered Draco's mum and dad in unison. "What about you Draco?" His aunt asked. She had been the only one of his family up on the Astromany tower the night he was supposed kill Dumbledore. He nodded much to the delight to his aunt. "You must fell very happy knowing that we are going to bring down you long time school enemy!" Bella Laughed, but not the nice kind of laugh you get when someone tells a funny joke an evil laugh. Why did Draco ever become a deatheater? No he mustn't think like he likes being a deatheater. He nods. Then why is he so terrified?

When dinner had finished Draco went to bed only knowing he would be dreaming of that night with Dumbledore. How right he was.

Draco woke up in the middle of the night as he heard music. Draco looked around, the music was coming from the ring box. Taking his wand he hit it with a spell to open it, it shot open and something flew under Draco's bed. He swung his head underneath the bed but he couldn't find anything. _It was just my imagination!_ Thought Draco getting up and turning around to be face to face with Drop-dead Fred. Draco started to scream but Fred covered his mouth. "Hush Drakie Dragon!" Fred laughed then looked at Draco disgusted. "You're all old, old enough to be a deatheater!" Draco nodded. "Ah how did you say no then, Little violence?" Fred started punching thin air. Draco sighed _this is probably a dream anyway _he pulled up his sleeve and showed Fred his dark mark. Fred gasped "Drakie no you didn't oh Drakie…"

"I did and no one calls me 'Drakie' It's Draco or Malfoy" Draco said.

"well… I will make find fun in life again Dragon and let's start with a game, lets cover the carpet with mud!"

"No!" Yelled Draco "Um how about hide and seek!"

"Now you're thinking Dragon, count to 1000 and I'll go hide!" With that Fred ran off and Draco climbed back into bed and went back to sleep. It was probably a dream.

**REVIEW!**


	3. A VERY realistic dream

I own nothing. Sorry haven't updated in awhile May I just tell about a book that is the greatest book ever (not including HP) Underworld by Cathy MacPhail

Chapter 3

"Draco Malfoy you get up this second!" Screamed his mother. Draco knew better than to argue with her so he opened his sleepy eyes into the cruel world. Suddenly the adventures of Drop-Dead Fred came back to him. That had been a strange and… realistic dream. "I'm up mother!" Draco called to his mother

"Good Theodore Nott is here," The only other smart death eater family boy. Crabbe and Goyle were really thick.

"Hi Draco!" said Theo, his best friend from his childhood and still his good friend. "Hi Theo," Draco replied trying to look cool but something about Theo's face looked… weird. "What is it?" asked Draco and his answer was full of hatred "Out of all of us you got to kill Dumbledore and you didn't!" That was one thing he liked about Theo never hid anything from him even if he didn't like the answer. "Oh, Look I-I don't know what came over me Theo, Potter must of cursed me." Well the first part was true but even though Theo wasn't thick he was gullible. "Oh great a room full of girls!" said the unmistakable voice of drop-dead Fred. It wasn't a dream but Draco knew that he was the only one who could see him. "Alright Draco, hey what are you looking at?" Draco suddenly realised that he was staring at drop-dead Fred. "Nothing," Draco said quickly and Theo smiled at him. "Ok see you at the next meeting!" Theo said, turned and left. "Don't tell that girl-boy is a death eater too," Fred said. Draco nodded his head "Just deal with it… Hey what's your last name?" Draco realised after knowing Fred for ages he never actually got his last name. "Oh no don't tell me your calling people by their last names, your turning into your father!" At this Draco was just confused everyone told him he was turning into his father and they had a smile on their faces where as Fred look annoyed and angry. "Is… Isn't that a… good thing?" Draco asked. Fred looked shocked.

Draco marched up to his room but Drop-Dead Fred followed him up. "I can't believe you went back on your promise, you told me you hated the death eaters!"

"yea well that was a very long time ago," Draco said he was seven when he had said that, "I was young and stupid,"

"No you were smarter back then, your not actually going to go to this meeting are you?" Drop-dead Fred looked hopeful. "I was planning on going actually," Draco said using the tone he often used on Potter, the long drawling one. "But don't you remember all the Harry Potter stories…"

"Don't mention Potter's name, I hate him." Draco snapped spitting out 'Potter's' like it was some sort of poison. "You don't know him!" said Drop-dead Fred.

"I do actually, he was in my year at Hogwarts…" Draco said thinking about all the times he had teased Potter. "Let's say we never saw eye to eye," Draco decided. "What? You used to say he was amazing!"

"Yea keyword used to, and by the way he is friends with a Weasel and a Mudblood,"

"You call them Mudbloods? But Drakie Dragon…"

"Deal with what ever your last name is,"

"But…"

"Bye Drop-Dead, I've got a meeting to get ready to go to," Draco decided to ignore Fred.

Finally Draco managed to lose Drop-dead Fred and he went to his room. Now Draco was never a clutz but he was falling over a lot lately. He tripped and there was aloud bang. Followed by the door opening and Drop-dead Fred entering. "I still can't believe you are a Bloody deatheater and you didn't come find me!"

"Well believe it Last… nameless,"

"But I did find something in the shed which I was hiding in all night…"

"Oh really? What was that? Oh wait! I. Don't. Care,"

Fred gave Draco a piece of paper and Draco read from it:

'_I Draco Dragon Malfoy, promise to never never never ever become a death eater. There is no way I will ever do it_

_Signed _

_Draco Malfoy_

_And_

_Drop-Dead Fred'_

"What do you have to say to that?" asked Fred

"I still don't know your last name!"

"You can't be a death eater you promised!"

Draco ripped up the paper did hid classic Malfoy smirk and Fred and walked out the door. Then he remembered that he was supposed to be ignoring Drop-Dead Fred.

"Drakie come on, don't do this," Drop-dead Fred kept saying. Draco was on his way to the meeting. At this meeting it would just be the death eaters not Voldemort apparently they had caught Hagrid, the Hogwarts gamekeeper. Staying true to his Promise he didn't talk to Fred all the way down but he walked into a horrible scene… No, great scene. Hagrid had been caught!

"Malfoy you let me out of these chains right now!" Demanded Hagrid. Draco's father just smirked. "Drakieeee who is that?" asked Fred in Draco's ear. Draco gave in. "That's Rubeus Hagrid he used to be game keeper at Hogwarts, then he was a teacher, my teacher…" Even though no one but Fred could hear his words something must of caught his attention because Hagrid then looked at Draco. Being a half-giant has it's advantages like being really strong especially when your mad. Hagrid charged at Draco, managed to break the chains then grabbed Draco by the scruff if his shirt.

"L-let go of me,"

"Malfoy you little…"

The order must of known because they showed up and they started to fight. No one noticed Draco and Hagrid in the corner. Hagrid's arm was pressed into Draco's chest. The order must of won as a second later Hagrid was being called then he threw Draco to the floor. They evaporated.

Draco got up and marched away, slamming the door behind him.

A/N waddya think


End file.
